1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to space frames.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Space frames are well known and extensively used in the construction of buildings such as exhibition halls, theatres and the like where large areas are required to be covered, free of supporting columns. For such purposes, architects commonly favour space frames of the double-layer flat grid type, such a structure having an upper square grid assembly of longitudinal and transverse chord members spaced above a lower square grid assembly of longitudinal and transverse chord members, intersections of the upper and lower grids being interconnected by diagonal struts so that the space frame consists of a combination of square-base pyramidal shapes.
The economy or otherwise of space frames of this type is particularly sensitive to the cost of the nodal connections of the members comprising the grid, and a variety of connector components have been devised for interconnecting, at each node of the structure, the longitudinal and lateral chord members and the diagonal struts.
An ideal jointing method should:
(a) permit any required arrangement and number of members at the joint, PA1 (b) match the strength of the incoming members, PA1 (c) be compact, PA1 (d) employ readily available materials suited to mass production, PA1 (e) be suitable for use with standard steel members, PA1 (f) require little or no specialised technique or equipment in fabrication, PA1 (g) be simple to assemble, PA1 (h) be compatable with other building materials, PA1 (i) be economical in the completed structure.